


Encore

by killingoksana



Series: L'amour éthéré [2]
Category: Acacias 38 (TV)
Genre: 1910s, Anger, Angst, Artists, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Forbidden Love, Hallucinations, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Pain, Past Drug Use, Rage, Romance, Sad, Self-Hatred, Suffering, Wraith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingoksana/pseuds/killingoksana
Summary: Le bon sens nous dit que les choses de la terre n'existent que bien peu, et que la vraie réalité n'est que dans les rêves.
Relationships: Maite Zaldúa/Camino Pasamar
Series: L'amour éthéré [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592944
Kudos: 118





	Encore

Hubo un tiempo en el que Maite Zaldúa no le temía a nada. Desde bien pequeña había destacado por su rebeldía, por su indocilidad, la cual compensaba con sus impecables modales y su traviesa, pero siempre dulce sonrisa. Nunca se conformaba. No le importaba que un mecenas de tres al cuarto le despreciara sus obras; o las trabas a las que hubo de enfrentarse para poder estudiar en la universidad. No le importaban las ansias de su familia por casarla con un hombre rico y de buena familia. Tampoco le importaban las miradas de la gente cuando sacaba a bailar un vals a alguna bella dama en aquellas fiestas de alta alcurnia que gustaba frecuentar. Podía tener todo cuanto quisiera, cuando quisiera. Nunca se rendía. Siempre quería más.

Por eso, cuando Camino salió de su estudio fuera de sí, se dio cuenta de que aquella Maite Zaldúa que una vez existió probablemente no volvería a existir jamás.

— _Que tengas suerte allí._

Esas palabras le resultaban ensordecedoras.

— _Y encuentres el amor_.

El tono de desdén que había salido de los labios de Camino parecía haberse quedado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, resonando con fuerza.

Hubo un tiempo en el que la sonrisa de Maite Zaldúa era genuina. Siempre había lucido un carácter risueño, brindando alegría a todo aquel que se decidiera a entrar en su vida. Siempre tenía una palabra amable preparada para quien quisiera aceptarla. Siempre estaba dispuesta a darlo todo de sí misma. Por eso, cuando conoció el amor por vez primera, la intensidad y la fuerza que la definían no hicieron otra cosa más que florecer, entregándose así con todo su ser.

No tenía miedo. Siempre supo que había algo diferente en ella, algo que la distinguía del resto de sus amigas y que, en cierto modo, la hacía destacar. Por eso, no le extrañó lo más mínimo que de quien se acabaría enamorando sería otra mujer.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Maite Zaldúa se sentía poderosa. Había creado la mejor versión de sí misma, y lo único que le importaba era sentirse viva. Encontró el amor en los brazos de una mujer. Una mujer que bebía los vientos por ella, que le había abierto las puertas de un mundo donde la decadencia se mostraba hermosa, donde el pecado era simplemente placer. Y no le importaba que ella estuviera casada. Con esa mujer aprendió lo que era vivir al límite, rodeada de excesos, descaros y promiscuidad. Con esa mujer se dejó llevar. A lo más alto. Y la caída fue estrepitosa.

Por eso, cuando citó a Camino para decirle que debían poner fin a su amor, no pudo evitar revivir el dolor de la pérdida. Porque aunque Camino seguiría viva – a diferencia de aquella mujer a la que un día se entregó en cuerpo y alma –, sentía que el hecho de no volverla a ver era equiparable a llorar su muerte. Pero ahora quien estaba moribundo era su amor, y era ella misma quien se había empeñado en matarlo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Maite Zaldúa se sentía perdida. Se prometió no volver a caer. Se juró que nunca volvería a dejarse llevar. Que jamás se permitiría el lujo de volver a enamorarse. Y, pese a todo ello, allí estaba: de nuevo, más enamorada y más perdida que nunca.

***

Cuando su amada decidió quitarse la vida, Maite temió por la suya propia. Pero no fue precisamente por lo que aquel marido despechado – quien siquiera lloró la muerte de su esposa – pudiera hacerle. Temía por su vida porque se creyó capaz de acabar con ella con sus propias manos. Fue tan grande el dolor que sintió al no poder haber sido capaz de frenar aquel trágico final que estuvo a punto de atentar contra su prometedora, halagüeña y aún corta vida. Y, sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, no se supo capaz de hacerlo.

Conoció entonces una nueva forma de vivir al límite. Pintaría sus mejores obras, se codearía con las más altas esferas parisinas, disfrutaría de noches efímeras con la primera mujer que se prestara y se protegería bajo la más fuerte de las corazas. Acabó por convertirse en todo aquello que más odiaba: una artista bohemia que plasmaba todo su dolor en sus obras, cayendo en el más profundo romanticismo.

Quiso ser fuerte, pero cuando se encontró desmayada en aquel fumadero de opio por cuarta vez en una misma semana, supo que jamás iba a conseguirlo. Supo que jamás lograría ser feliz.

Había prometido amor eterno, había llorado la peor de las pérdidas, pero de la esperanza de la redención no quedaba atisbo alguno.

Años más tarde, los caprichos del destino habían decidido darle un bis a su sufrimiento.

***

Los derroteros de la vida la habían llevado a actuar de las formas más reprobables que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar. Si algo había aprendido de haber sido maltratada por aquella veleidosa vida que le había tocado vivir era que siempre acabaría por tropezar con la misma piedra; aquélla que en ocasiones había conseguido agotar su fingida entereza. Su carácter volátil siempre terminaba por dar la cara, sacando de dentro lo peor que había en su ser.

Suspirando largamente, prendió la cerilla. Hacía años que no caía en aquella tentación. Porque le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Y ahora esos recuerdos se habían vuelto a convertir en su presente. No pudo evitar sucumbir ante ellos. Lentamente, prendió la mezcla. Esperó a que el opio comenzara a hervir mientras observaba los pequeños grabados de dragones que parecían bailar alrededor del fino y largo tubo. Al fin se atrevió a sostener la pipa entre sus labios y aspiró con ganas. Mientras soltaba el humo pausadamente de su boca, se reclinó en el diván. Estaba lista para dejarse llevar. Necesitaba calmarse. Cerró los ojos al notar cómo se le llenaban de lágrimas. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una.

—Todo acaba mañana —se dijo a sí misma. O más bien se prometió.

Y se imaginó de nuevo en París, paseando por las calles de Montmartre. Quizá se comprara un ramo de flores para animar el ambiente de su ático. Quizá pasara la tarde dibujando rostros anónimos sentada en la terraza de algún café. Quizá brindara en su honor por haber seguido luchando, pese a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Sintió cómo el efecto de la droga comenzaba a adueñarse de ella.

Se imaginó caminando a las orillas del río Sena, disfrutando de cómo la luz se reflejaba en sus aguas. Quizá dibujara la silueta de la torre Eiffel por enésima vez. Quizá coloreara un atardecer morado y brillante como paisaje. Quizá le pidiera a alguna bella muchacha que la dejara retratarla. Y se imaginó dibujando, un retrato tras otro, y en todos ellos sólo se revelaba el mismo rostro.

Abrumada por la nitidez de sus propios pensamientos, abrió los ojos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. La pipa había quedado ya abandonada en el suelo y por las ventanas apenas entraba luz. Maite sintió cómo sus sentidos se intensificaban. Tenía la boca seca y el sabor amargo del humo era demasiado fuerte. Un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo, y pareciera que quería escapar por las yemas de sus dedos. Los colores a su alrededor se veían más vivos de lo normal, y creyó oler el perfume de la mujer de sus sueños merodeando en la habitación. El silencio le pareció ensordecedor. Ni siquiera en el más absoluto estado de calma y somnolencia era capaz de apaciguar su tormento.

***

Cuando despertó, la noche había caído con todo su peso en el estudio. Sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, pero no era capaz de recordar nada sobre ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió una presión en el pecho que la hizo desplomarse de nuevo sobre el diván. Trató de agarrar aquello que la estaba empujando y se topó con una delicada mano.

—Camino... —sollozó Maite.

La imagen le resultaba borrosa. Quiso incorporarse de nuevo, pero se sentía incapaz. Le faltaba el aire. Con movimientos torpes se apresuró a desabrocharse la blusa. Sintió cómo esa mano trataba de ayudarla. Los labios del rostro que tenía en frente se juntaron en una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Cuando creyó ser consciente de lo que sucedía, Maite se percató que estaba abrazada a aquella figura, ahora más nítida, pero fría como el hielo. Creyó que esa era la causa de sus fuertes temblores. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de soltarse.

—Camino... Tengo miedo...

Su mente vagó de nuevo al pasado más inmediato. A cuando yació allí con Camino, sobre ese mismo diván. Creyó poder sentir aún sus besos en cada milímetro de su piel. Creyó verse a sí misma acariciando el cuerpo de su amante, uniendo cada lunar con sus labios como si de constelaciones se tratasen. Creyó sentir el calor emanando de su pecho cada vez que Camino buscaba su boca con la suya para acabar fundiéndose. Creyó escucharla gemir su nombre mientras se perdía entre sus piernas. Se sintió enloquecer.

—Dime que no es verdad... Que no me amas.

La habitación se tornó aún más oscura si cabía. Se vio cayendo al vacío y no sabía cómo parar.

—¡Miénteme, Camino! —gritó esta vez—. Necesito que me mientas...

Maite siempre había recurrido a la mentira para protegerse. La máxima de que los ignorantes son los más felices siempre tuvo sentido para ella. Estaba tan acostumbrada a mentirse para evitar el dolor que enfrentarse a la realidad le resultaba superior a sus fuerzas. Por eso, cuando la razón volvió a su ser y tuvo un momento de lucidez, Maite supo que había vuelto a inventarse una realidad paralela.

El grito que escapó de su garganta al recuperar la consciencia fue desgarrador. Miró a su lado, rompiendo a llorar una vez más. Se encontró a sí misma abrazando la nada. La pesadilla que había tenido no había acabado. Porque la estaba viviendo en sus propias carnes.

**Author's Note:**

> Cita de la descripción extraída del libro _Les fleurs du mal_ , del autor Charles Baudelaire.


End file.
